¡No estoy celosa!
by Razhelle
Summary: natsu busca una forma de tner la atencion de lucy siendo novios pero jamas espero eso de lucy


Haber para empezar siempre están los chicos celosos, si eso es tierno y simplemente adorable pero ver a una chica celosa, wow eso si da miedo hahaha pero para el chico, bueno según mi mejor amigo es algo lindo y los hace sentir especial, asi que este es uno de mis intentos

* * *

**¡No estoy celosa!**

Cierto peli rosa milagrosamente estaba sentado en la barra pensativo, la albina limpiaba unos vasos, preocupada decidió hablarle al compañero delante suyo…

-¿Qué te pasa? Natsu estas muy callado – pregunto al ver el aura depresiva de este

-ella… - solo dijo eso aun con la cara en la mesa

-... ¿Eh? – no entendía de que le hablaba el peli rosa

-ella… ¡ella es el problema no yo! – grito de la nada reincorporándose, resbalándole un gota de la nuca a la albina

-¿uh?... – ahora si estaba mas que perdida – no te entiendo natsu ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto curiosa

-…- suspiro y de nuevo se tiro sobre la mesa y su aura depresiva volvió – es Lucy… ya no me presta atención… siempre anda con el imbécil de Loke o con el resto de la sociedad masculina persiguiéndola…y además somos novios- suspiro de nuevo, la maga ante esto esbozo una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire

-ooo ya veo estas celoso – afirmo la albina

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿yo? No lo estoy, solo quiero la atención que me corresponde – grito sin mas

-hey idiota que tanto gritas en la mañana – hablo gray fastidiado

-nada que te importe – contesto depresivo volviendo a su sitio sentándose

"_Oh mi dios sin insultos… algo anda mal_"- pensó gray – ya, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

-nada – se cruzo de brazos y se hecho en la mesa

"_¿nada? Solo se puede tratar de algo_" ¿problemas con lucy? – pregunto el pelinegro, este solo asintió

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto

-ya no me quiere – hablo triste (¡ay dios mio que lindo! ¿no?)

-¡JA! Si claro, eso no es cierto ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto al no recibir respuesta miro a Mirajane

-parece que no se ven mucho, para mi que esta celoso – dijo sin mas yéndose del lugar

-jaja celoso cuando no, ¿Por qué no le das celos tu? – propuso

-¡eso es! Gracias idiota – dijo gritando y saliendo del lugar

En el cuarto de lucy…

-achuuuu – estornudo la maga - ¿eh? ¿me estaré enfermando? No creo, bueno ya esta – se había arreglado bien para estar con su novio – listo, solo espero que le guste

Salía feliz y bien vestida, de su casa, iba al parque como estaba acordado, estaba feliz se la pasaría todo el dia con el

Mientras en camino al parque

-celos, celos, celos ¿Cómo se hace eso? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Para empezar ¿que es eso? – se preguntaba asi mismo pero al parecer dios se compadeció de el y apareció una chica, esta estaba que le miraba minutos antes, y natsu se estaba incomodando

-t-tu eres natsu ¿verdad? – pregunto ilusionada la pelimorada, al parecer estaba obsecionada con los magos de fuego

-a… si – asintió - ¿y? ¿tu quien eres? – pregunto confundido

-m-me llamo Fira, t-tu me gustas, siempre te he admirado, eres el mejor mago de fairy tail y y-yo – no le dejaba hablar a natsu, era la viva copia de juvia

Sin embargo lucy presenciaba detrás de un árbol la escena

"¿pero quien es esa? Y que se trae con mi natsu que se aleje de el grrrr que rabia, espera no,no me molesta, no me molesta…." Y asi se seguía repitiendo luego vio como la chica se le acercaba mas y mas depues como lo abrazaba "e-eso tampoco me molesta" decía cerrando sus puños con fuerza luego escucho …

-natsu-san y-yo, a mi m-me gus… – la chica se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro y el pobre de natsu no sabia que hacer pero alguien si

"ah ¡no! Eso si que no, a mi natsu nadie lo besa mas que yo" la chica estaba a punto de besarlo hasta que sintió como alguien la jalaba de su vestido por la espalda

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – hablaba confundida la chica

-eh chiquita, alejate de natsu, quien rayos te crees para acercártele ¡¿eh?! El es mio – hablo muy decidida tomando la mano de su novio, delante suyo

-¿asi? Y porque es tuyo, el es libre, ¿quien eres tu? – le discutió, no se quedaría atrás

-¡ja! Que ¿Quién soy yo? Soy su novia ¿oiste? O te lo escribo – le refuto

-ah no sabia que tenia novia, como anda tan solo – hablaba ironica

Natsu estaba mudo y atonito

-¿solo? ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto mirando al peli rosa

Este solo alcanzo a hacer muecas pero no lo dejo hablar

-y eso que, para tu información no tengo que ir las 24 horas del dia par aver si alguna cualquiera se le acerca – miro de reojo a la chica - anda a molestar a otro chico

Cabe decir que perdió Fira

-yo no soy ninguna cual…- se quizo defender pero la mirada de lucy la callo

Sin mas la chica se fue bastante descontenta

-arggg que rabia, que no sabe que tienes novia – hablo molesta lucy

-eh lucy, wow acaso ¿estabas celosa? – pregunto jugueton

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? No ¿Cómo crees? Solo que no me cae esa tipa – hablo con disgusto

-claro, no te cae, solo es eso – decía – anda admítelo, estabas celosa

-que no - decía cruzándose brazos mirando a otro lado dándose la vuelta

-Que si – le recalco acercándose peligrosamente a ella por detrás in que esta se diese cuenta

-Que no – recalco

-que si~-le susurro en el oído

-ya te dije que n…- fue cortada pues sintió una presión en sus labios por parte del peli rosa

-¿decias? – le pregunto de nuevo

-e-esta bien si lo estaba pero solo un poquito – mintió

-¿eh? – la beso de nuevo

-esta bien, mucho – se molesto haciendo un leve puchero

-alguna vez te dije que me encantas celosa – pregunto tentativo

-no

-bueno ahora si – y lo sello con un dulce y tierno beso, estaba mas que contento, su lucy quien supuestamente no le prestaba atención, se puso celosa, es un comienzo

Fin…

* * *

algo corto no? Esta algo basado en mis reacciones, pues soy algo celosa, lo dice en mi perfil XD

Espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer

p.d: VIERON EL CAP 295 DEL MANGA? OH PODIO ME ASUSTE TANTO PERO NATSU AUN NO REVELA SU PODER, VAMOS PATEALE EL TRASERO AL CONFIADO DE STING!

Y EN EL ANIME… MALDICION QUIEN RAYOS ES MICHELLE LOBSTER ESTOY CONFUNDIDA Y ADEMAS SABIAN? FAIRY TAIL TIENE UNA PELI, no se preocupen… dare mas detalles y comentarios en el cap que subiré de "viviendo contigo y me das otra oportunidad" y quizás encuentren alguna que otra sorpresita por ahí hehe XD

Bye cuidense


End file.
